The modern office work surface, such as a table top, is typically extensively utilized for supporting papers and related office equipment. A worker, when working at a table top, will typically have numerous papers positioned at various locations on the table top, often in various stacks. Control and organization of the papers, and efficient use and access thereto, is difficult to achieve. There is thus a need to provide either increased surface or more desirably to provide increased user efficiency with respect to the available surface area of a table top or work surface.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved paper handling structure associated with a work surface, such as a table top, to permit a user to more readily store papers on or in conjunction with the table top in a manner which provides organizational capability, visibility, and accessibility to such papers.
The present invention relates to an improved work surface and more specifically a table top provided with a paper-organizing and storing structure associated with and extending along one or more edges of the table top. This structure is fixedly positioned along an edge of the table top, and includes a wall structure which extends generally along but spaced slightly outwardly from the edge of the table top. The wall structure in cooperation with the adjacent edge defines a downwardly opening pocket or recess which in a preferred embodiment is also at least slightly sloped so as to project partially under the table top. This pocket enables the user to insert various papers therein merely by inserting them downwardly into the pocket through the upper open mouth thereof. The depth of the pocket is selected so that the papers have a length greater than the pocket depth, whereby an upper portion of the paper will bear against the free edge of the wall and project upwardly a small extent above the worksurface, whereby the user can readily access and also visually inspect at least the upper portion of the paper while it is stored in the pocket. Several such papers can be disposed in the pocket in spaced relation therealong so that the user can organize and yet also readily inspect and access numerous papers.
In an embodiment of the invention, the table top has a front generally concave edge which is positioned closest to the user, and a rear convex edge which is arcuately curved so that the user, when positioned adjacent the front concave edge, can readily and conveniently reach anywhere along the rear convex edge. The paper storage and organizing structure is preferably secured to the table so as to extend along the rear edge.